Dark Passenger
by amatchintowaterx
Summary: Aj Lee is a wrestler, now signed with the WWE. But to herself, she's gone crazy, and the guy in her dreams and in her head aren't real. The first week on the job, she finds out he is. Thing is he's always mean to her. But somehow they just can't stay away from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The italics will be Aj's dreams or what Punk says in her head/What Aj's thinking.

Hope you guys enjoy. :P

Summary: Aj Lee is a wrestler, now signed with the WWE. But to herself, she's gone totally crazy, and the guy in her dreams and in her head aren't real. The first week on the job, she finds out he is. Thing is he's always mean to her. But somehow, they just can't stay away from each other.

* * *

_Aj sighed and rolled her eyes at the man in front of her. "Maybe you should like…Go bother someone else's dreams."Aj told him as she sat on the grass in the field around them. Punk picked at the grass before he looked at her and smirked. "I can't."Punk told her. "Oh great, I'm stuck with you."Aj sighed._

_"Well, get used to me April because I'm not going anywhere."Punk smirked at her."Of course you aren't. Can't you leave me alone? I was perfectly fine just sleeping."Aj said. "Look Aj, We were put together for a reason. Why can't you see that?"Punk said. "Ok, what if we were? Why?"Aj sighed towards him._

_"Why do you think God would put two people together?"Punk raised an eyebrow. "If you hadn't noticed Punk, we aren't actually together. This is a dream smart one."Aj said. Punk sighed and looked at her. "You know what I mean Aj."Punk said seriously._

_"Believe whatever you want Punk. Just let me sleep."Aj said. "What if I don't want to? What if I like bothering you? What if I like your company?"Punk said. "Well, I'm willing to find out if someone actually dies if they die in a dream….If you're real."Aj said._

_"I'm real Aj, you just won't believe I don't feel like figuring that out. So, I will talk to you when you wake up."Punk smirked. "Stay out of my head."Aj growled. "Like I'll listen to what you say."Punk laughed before he disappeared. Aj sighed and looked around the field before her dream went black._

Aj woke up and looked around her apartment._ Morning sweetheart. Leave me alone Punk.._ Aj jumped out of bed and quickly took a shower._ You should try and thinking about….what you think about around me. Nope, I like having you in my business all the time. No need to be sarcastic. Whatever, I have to work tonight, stay out of my head._

Aj glanced at her best friend. Kaitlyn noticed and turned towards her. "Nervous about wrestling the WWE?"Kaitlyn asked. "Maybe a little."Aj admitted. "Don't be. We are awesome wrestlers."Kaitlyn smiled. "I just hope their locker room thinks so."Aj said. "Eh, who needs peoples opinion."Kaitlyn shrugged.

"I do."Aj said. "You shouldn't."Kaitlyn said. "Whatever, Can we talk about something else?"Aj said. "Like what?"Kaitlyn said."Sorry I'm late!"Trent said as he sat next to Aj. "It's fine Trenty, We were just talking about the WWE." Aj said.

"It's a pretty cool place. I've made like...6 friends already."Trent said. "That's so many."Kaitlyn said sarcastically. "Kait!Come on at least he has friends there."Aj said. "That's true."Kaitlyn nodded.

"It's pretty cool. And Cm Punk is a great tag team partner."Trent said. Aj looked at Kaitlyn before at Trent again. "I've never heard of him."Aj said. "Never ever ever."Kaitlyn agreed. "He's a cool guy. Everyone of my friends are pretty cool."Trent said.

"Im not so sure about this anymore."Aj sighed as Trent drove the car to the arena. "Come on Aj! You'll be totally fine."Kaitlyn said. "Ughh, you keep saying that and I still don't believe it. That should mean something."Aj sighed as they all got out of the car and headed into the arena.

"It doesn't mean anything...Hey guys! Where's Punk?"Trent said. "Hey Trenty, Punk'…not here yet I think."Kelly said. "Ohh. Anyway, This is Aj, and the blonde is Kaitlyn."Trent said.

"Why the hell do you always refer to me as the blonde? Am I not good enough of a friend to get the introduction Aj did?" Kaitlyn said, turning to glare at Trent. Trent grinned at her. "I dunno. It's easier." Trent said.

"You should stop being an ass to me all the time."Kaitlyn grumbled. "I'm an ass?! You're an ass!"Trent said. "Here we go again."Aj sighed, watching her two best friends agree with each other again. "They do that a lot?"Maryse asked.

"Yep, you guys are gonna have to get used to it."Aj glanced at Trent and Kaitlyn. "I'm guessing you have already?" Eve giggled. Aj nodded a little and smiled slightly. "Yeah, it gets annoying sometimes but they're my best friends and I love them."Aj said.

Trent paused arguing with Kaitlyn and looked at Aj. "Love you too." Trent said before he went back to arguing with Kaitlyn. Aj giggled and shook her head at them. "Sorry, Vince was talking to me." Punk said walking over.

"Punk! This is Kaitlyn and the brunette is Aj." Trent said. "Ay, woah! Since when did Kaitlyn become better than me?"Aj said to Trent. "I never said that.."Trent said. "You made it obvious you like her better then me."Aj said.

"I never said that either.."Trent said._ A tad bit to angry at Trent don't you think?_ "What the hell..."Aj trailed off talking to herself._ Try turning around sweetheart._ Aj turned around and saw Punk. Aj's eyes widened as she saw him.

"You are real.."Aj trailed off again before she ran off in the other direction. "Aj!"Punk shouted, running after her. "Leave me alone Phil."Aj said. "There a problem?"Punk smirked. "Stay away from me, Stay out of my dreams and stay out of my head!"Aj scowled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that that is not going to happen sweetheart?"Punk said. "Don't call me that. And you can tell me that all you want but you need to leave me alone."Aj said, trying t stop shaking.

"Now you don't actually want that."Punk said, softly tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Aj jerked away from him. "Don't you fucking touch me."Aj said.

"But you like it. I can tell."Punk said. "Then you're telling wrong. Keep your hands off of me Punk."Aj scowled. Punk reached out to grab her hand but pulled away when they're hands sparked. Aj looked at their hands before at him.

"I'm going crazy, This isn't real, This isn't really happening."Aj repeated over and over with her eyes closed."Then I must be going crazy too 'cause I felt that spark."Punk said staring at his hand.

"Are you an alien or something?"Aj glared at him. Punk laughed. "No, are you?"Punk asked. "I'm not! This is a dream and you're not real." Aj said closing her eyes. "I'm real, see?" Punk said, cupping the side of her face in his hand.

Aj opened her eyes at his touch and took a deep breath. "This is totally not real."Aj sighed."I wouldn't see why not." Punk replied, leaving his hand where it was on the side of her face.


	2. Fatal Encounters?

_Aj looked around the hotel room confused. "Took you long enough."Punk muttered. "1, You're here. And 2, Why are we in a hotel room."Aj said. "You'd miss me if I wasn't here."Punk said. "In your dreams."Aj rolled her eyes._

"_That term should be taken lightly according to us."Punk said. "Yeah."Aj laughed slightly. "Wanna see our future? Go in the room."Punk pointed towards the bedroom of the hotel room. Aj warily walked in the room and gasped. In the bed she saw two people asleep and tangled in the red sheets. Her and Punk._

"_Ay, you got it better. When I got here they were going at it like animals."Punk informed her. "You're not even real, that can't happen."Aj shook her head. "Look, if I wasn't real then that wouldn't be happening and I wouldn't be here right now."Punk gestured towards the sheets. "I could only dream."Aj muttered._

"_Naw, you'd miss me April. You'd have to admit it sometime."Punk said. "Don't hold your breath Punk."Aj said. "Aj, how long has this been happening? Like 7 months now? And I know you like the back of my hand as you do me. We wouldn't have been put together if we weren't made io be."Punk said._

"_Or we were put together like those people on __Fatal Encounters." Aj smirked. "Nope, I don't believe it and neither do you."Punk said. "I totally believe it."Aj said. "Have you forgotten I know what you're thinking? I know you don't believe that."Punk said. "Whatever."Aj sighed. "So..Crush on Daniel eh?"Punk smirked._

"_No! Shut up!.."Aj lied. "Look Aj, Daniel's no good. He uses girls left and right, just ask his on again off again girlfriend Brie. He hurts more times than I can count but she still goes back to him."Punk said. "Really?"Aj's eyes widened._

"_Yep! Kane kicked his ass once though for it. That was funny…"Punk trailed off into space. "Punk….Punk…PUNK!"Aj said. "What?"Punk said, snapping out of it. "You zoned out."Aj said. "Sorry."Punk said. "You know, I'd like to see what would happened if we didn't talk for a week." Aj wondered._

"_We'd go crazy."Punk replied. "I'm already crazy if you haven't noticed. I apparently have a guy in my head AND in my dreams.."Aj said. "I'd bet you we'd both go crazy."Punk said. "Your using that term lightly, but you're on."Aj said before both their minds went black._

Aj rocked back and forth as she thought about what Trent had said. "Naw, I'm sure Kelly likes you back."Aj nodded. "Ok then..Think I should ask her out?"Trent said. "Yes! Go ask her!"Aj and Kaitlyn shouted together.

"You didn't have to yell in my ear. Crazy Bitches…"Trent grumbled as he headed off down the hallway of the arena to find Kelly. "So, like anyone Kait?" Aj asked."No…Aj are you ok?" Kaitlyn asked. "I'm fine…What do you mean?"Aj lied. "You don't seem alright. And neither does Punk, look at him."Kaitlyn pointed to Punk.

Punk sat against the wall, sitting Indian style on a crate with his head back against the wall, eyes closed. Aj glanced towards him and sighed. Neither of them planned on it being bad. Punk ran a hand over his face. "Do you know what's up with him?"Kaitlyn asked. "I might….Punk!"Aj shouted walking over to him.

"Yeah?"Punk said. "I shouldn't have said anything."Aj sighed. "It was me who actually made the bet."Punk smiled slightly at her. "I'm not exactly happy about this but you were right. We need each other."Aj sighed. "Told you."Punk smirked. "Shut up! That doesn't mean we are getting together that is never ever happening."Aj said.

"Things happen that surprise us Aj."Punk shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Aj jerked away from him, stopping the spark that ran through their body as long as they touched.

"You know, that would make sex very interesting." Punk said. "You can wonder all you want because you're never gonna find out."Aj sighed."You'll be surprised at what happens."Punk shook his head. "I really hate surprises now."Aj sighed.

"Yeah well, I love surprises."Punk smirked. "You just happen to love everything don't you?"Aj rolled her eyes. "No I don't. You know I have a hatred for idiots."Punk said. "You two seem better."Kelly noted. "There was something wrong with us?"Punk questioned.

"You guys seemed all sad, that's all."Eve shrugged. "Like you were going crazy."Kaitlyn added. "Kait! That's not nice."Kelly frowned smacking her arm. "What? It's true."Kaitlyn said. Aj sighed and glanced at Punk. _They really are gonna think we're crazy if we tell them. _Punk looked at Aj and nodded in agreement.

"What did you nod at? She didn't say anything."Eve said. "She whispered something."Punk lied. "I would have heard her."Kaitlyn argued. "It's none of your business Kait."Aj said. Punk shook his head and grabbed Aj's wrist, ignoring the tickling feeling they both got when they touched, and pulled her off in a different direction.

"What'd I miss?"Trent asked walking up. "Nothing."Kaitlyn and Eve said before walking away. "Aj and Punk are acting weird. Ignore Eve and Kaitlyn. You know how they are."Kelly said. "Yeah, I know how they can be." Trent nodded.


	3. Is he always like this?

"_Shut up, Shut up!"Aj screamed, covering her eyes. "What's wrong with you?"Punk asked, showing up out of nowhere. "Make it stop."Aj whimpered. "Aj, make what stop?"Punk asked, kneeling next to her._

"_Make Daniel go away."Aj whimpered again, closing her eyes. "Has Daniel been bothering you Aj?"Punk asked. Aj opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah, he keeps telling me that if I don't go out with him, he'll hurt me."Aj said._

"_He's not gonna touch you. I won't let him."Punk said after a few moments. "Thank you!"Aj said, not thinking, she hugged him. Aj quickly pulled away and frowned, "That doesn't mean I still don't hate you." "That's harsh."Punk fake pouted. Aj rolled her eyes at his attempt to be cute._

"NO I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT."Kelly said. "Ok, ok."Eve laughed. "It's personal..."Kelly said. "Oh please Kel."Kaitlyn rolled her eyes. "It's us, your best friends Kel. Hell, Kait would talk."Eve said. "I'll go first then."Kaitlyn offered. "No, Kelly has to go first."Eve insisted.

"Eve, if Kelly doesn't want to talk. She shouldn't have too."Aj said, speaking up for the first time that night. "Thank you."Kelly said. "Girls."Punk greeted as they all walked up. "Helllloo." Eve sang. _Something's wrong with you. What's up?_ Aj turned and flipped Punk off. _I was just trying to be nice…_

"Since when are you ever nice?"Aj glared at Punk. "…I'm nice for the most part. And we need to talk about something."Punk said. "Talk about it here."Aj said. _I don't want to talk about it in front of everyone. _"Say whatever you want to say right here."Aj said. "Fine, I don't like you going around and flirting with everyone. It's going to get you in trouble."Punk said.

"You can't tell me what to do."Aj said. "Fine, don't blame me when you become a slut." Punk said. Aj gasped and slapped him before running off. Punk sighed and rubbed the side of his face. _Fuck, I didn't mean it…I'm sorry. _Aj rolled her eyes angrily to herself. _You wouldn't have said it if you hadn't had meant it. Just leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you…EVER._

_Aj…) Punk I meant it leave me alone! _Punk sighed again and looked at the people standing around her. "Dude, you deserved it."Miz said. Punk glared at Miz and shook his head. "I better run shouldn't I?"Miz guessed.

Punk smirked, "Better run boy." Miz took off with Punk chasing after them. "I have the weirdest boyfriend ever."Maryse giggled, watching Punk chase her boyfriend around. "You do."Kaitlyn nodded. "Totally."Eve nodded.

"Is it only me who thinks we should go after Aj?!" Kelly asked. "Yep."Kaitlyn nodded. Kelly sighed, "Guess I'm on my own then." Kelly ran off in the direction Aj did. "I'm over here if you're looking for me." Aj called out, stepping away from the shadows. "His face is still red." Kelly said. "Really?"Aj giggled. "Yep, Hand mark on the side of his face. The look on his face was priceless."Kelly smiled.

"Is he always such a jerk?"Aj asked. "…He can be a lot. But he is a caring person on the inside….deep down…way deep down…..wayyyyy deep down."Kelly said. Aj laughed, " He sure is acting like a total jackass."Aj said. "He does that."Kelly said. "Well isn't that good to know.."Aj said sarcastically.

"Ay, you getting sarcastic with me girl?! I ain't afraid to beat you."Kelly grinned jokingly. "Aw, you bring it girl."Aj grinned, snapping her fingers. "Aw man, I'll bring it alright."Kelly grinned, snapping her fingers.

"We are awesome."Aj giggled. "We so are…But Aj, you should talk to him when you feel like you won't kill him."Kelly said. "That feeling won't go away."Aj mumbled under her breath. "You say something?"Kelly asked.

"Nope. Didn't say a thing."Aj lied. "Oh ok."Kelly shrugged as they headed back over to the group. _Are you going to talk to me now?_ Aj glared at Punk and slightly shook her head, No. _I deserve the silent treatment…_ Aj nodded in agreement. _Really, all you're going to do is nod and shake your head?) Punk…Do you want to get slapped again?_ Punk shook his head. _Then shut up, I'll talk to you when I calm down and don't want to strangle you….as much as normal._

Punk chuckled slightly which made a few look at him. "What's so funny?"Miz asked. "When I tossed you in that huge trash can over there."Punk lied…Well it was funny. "God man, I hit my head hard."Miz said, rubbing the back of his head. "Babe, maybe you should go have one of the trainers look at it."Maryse said concerned.

"Oh he'll be fine. He's acting like a big baby."Cody said. "You wanna get trown in that trash can?"Miz glared at him. "Bro, he's way faster than you."Ted said. "Maybe he was when you two were lovers….Oops."Miz smirked.

"Boy you're dead meat. You better get a head start and run." Aj told him. "Listen to the girl."Cody scowled before him and Ted ran after Miz. "HELP ME!"Miz yelled, running away from Ted and Cody. Ted and Cody grabbed him and tossed him in a crate before sitting on it. "He can breath right?"Eve asked.

"He's good."Cody replied after checking the sides of the crate. "Ok then."Maryse shrugged. "….So how about we all get dinner after the show?"Kaitlyn asked awkwardly. "Sounds fun." Aj and Kelly said together before snapping their fingers at the same time and grinning.


	4. Guys do the same thing

Aj woke up, sweating and scared. She glanced around the room and sighed. 'Just another nightmare.' Aj thought to herself as she climbed out of bed and into the living room of her apartment. Turning on the TV and a couple lights, she glanced at her phone. 'Maybe this sounds crazy…but I miss him annoying me.' Aj thought as she watched some reruns of House Hunters.

Punk groaned and rolled over in his bed to grab his phone. 'Who the fuck calls at 2 in the morning?' Punk sighed and answered his phone. "Hello?"Punk answered. "Phil?"Aj said. "Hey you're talking to me! What's up?" Punk yawned. "I woke you up didn't I?"Aj asked. "Yeah. I don't care though. What's up?"Punk said sitting up in the bed of the hotel room he shared with Miz.

"…Will you come over?"Aj asked. "Uh, yeah sure."Punk said, getting out of bed to get dressed and leave. "See you soon then."Aj said before hanging up. Punk got dressed and climbed in his rental car. _You've been having nightmares again…Haven't you? _Aj sighed, he knew her very well. _I'd be lying if I said I didn't._

Aj let Punk inside her hotel room and sat back down on the couch. "Your second favorite show."Punk laughed, motioning towards the TV where House Hunters played. "Yeah."Aj laughed slightly.

"Aj, what's wrong?"Punk asked. "You know it already."Aj said. "Nope, I've been staying out of your head. You've been angry at me…I'm sorry by the way."Punk said. "It's fine….I'm official crazy."Aj said. "I dig crazy chicks."Punk said after a few moments.

"I bet you do."Aj giggled. "What is that supposed to mean?"Punk raised an eyebrow. "Nothing, Nothing."Aj said, smiling innocently at him. "Damn innocent face…"Punk muttered under his breath. Aj giggled before she looked at her.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I missed you."Aj said. "Everyone misses Cm Punk."Punk smirked. "Cocky much?" Aj raised an eyebrow. "Nooo…I'm just, actually maybe I am cocky."Punk said, after thinking about it. "He admits it! I should have videotaped that." Aj said. "No way, I'd never admit that on video."Punk shook his head.

"Damn you're right."Aj sighed. "I'm always right. That second house was nice."Punk said. "Whatever, the first house was better."Aj said. "The yard was too small."Punk shook his head. "Someone's very picky."Aj muttered.

"Not really."Punk shook his head as he took a drink of his water. "You so are."Aj said. "Am not."Punk said. "Am too."Aj said. Not thinking, she crushed her lips against his. Punk, obviously shocked, kissed her back.

Aj wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him back on the couch. Punk wrapped his right arm around her waist and tangled his left hand in her hair. After a while they fell asleep like that, Punk laying on the couch and Aj laying on top of him, head on his chest.

"Ow! What the fuck?"Punk said, covering his head from the pillow that kept hitting him. "You wouldn't wake up."Aj said innocently as she started to crawl off of him. "Maybe I wasn't ready to wake up. I was up for a couple hours at 2 in the morning with the shortie that's standing right there."Punk pointed at where she stood.

"You're mean."Aj fake pouted. "I meant it in a good way."Punk chuckled as he moved to a sitting position, rubbing his face. "Come on. I guess we have to go meet everyone at Ihop." Aj said. "Ihop…"Punk chuckled at the name.

"Say anything and you're getting thrown into another trash can."Punk said as soon as he saw Miz. "So… You went to go see Aj early in the morning?"Miz smirked. "It's not what you think frog face."Punk said before he walked into the diner. "I don't have a frog face….Do I?"Miz asked himself before entering the diner after Punk.

"And it was weird because he was staring at Cena's ass."Maryse said. "While he said you looked good?" Kaitlyn asked confused. "Yeah."Maryse nodded. "Well maybe Michael Cole thinks John Cena's ass looks good….I mean I do."Aj said. Eve looked at her weird. "Ay, Tell me you don't agree."Aj protested.

"I kinda agree."Maryse and Kaitlyn said together. "His ass does look good…"Kelly trailed off. "Well…Maybe."Eve admitted. "You girls are weird." Trent rolled his eyes. "Guys do the same." Kelly pointed out.


	5. His name is Hester

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a huge jerk." Kelly trailed off. "Yanno, you can be a bitch." Miz fake pouted. "Watch what you say Miz."Trent warned him. "Sorry mom."Miz mocked him. "Honey, don't even start. I'm really not in the mood to laugh."Maryse sighed.

"What's up with you?"Eve asked. "She was throwing up all night."Miz replied before leaving to go get food with Trent, leaving the girls alone. "I…might be pregnant."Maryse sighed. "How do you might be pregnant? Dude, your either pregnant or you're not."Aj yawned. "Thanks for clearing that up."Kaitlyn said sarcastically.

"You're welcome…Wait did I hear bitchyness in your tone Kait?"Aj said. "Maybe you did. What are you gonna do about it?"Kaitlyn smirked. "If I weren't so fucking tired Kait, I swear I'd kick your ass."Aj said, yawning again.

"Why are you so tired?"Eve asked confused. "I was up all night. There was a House Hunters marathon on."Aj replied. "That marathon was awesome though!"Kelly said. "What?"Kaitlyn said. "I watched it with her."Kelly shrugged slightly.

"Your life got better. I am here."Cody said. "Please dude, I'd rather see Ted."Aj snorted. "Yeah Baby! Now that is my best friend."Ted said before high-fiving Aj. "You got it."Aj replied. "Fuck!"Punk said, walking in the room.

"What?" Kelly said, looking at him. "….Your boyfriends fucking tripped me!"Punk scowled, looking at Kelly and Maryse. "I'll smack 'em for you."Kelly offered. "No, I have a plan," Punk paused to look at Aj, "But I need your help." Punk finished.

"I am so in!"Aj grinned. "Great."Punk smirked as he sat on the floor. "Now…I am going to take a nap."Aj said before she laid her head on Kelly's lap and fell asleep. "Well she's out."Maryse giggled slightly.

"Back to the first subject…Maryse you need to find out if you are or not."Eve said. "I know I do… I know. I wanna wait I few days to see if it's just like a flu or something."Maryse replied. "That sounds like a good idea. But wouldn't it be easier to know then wait for it to pass? I mean, think about it, what if you are?"Kaitlyn said.

"_What are they talking about?"Punk asked, looking at Aj. "Dude, I'm asleep. I can't hear them. What did they say?"Aj said. "Something about Maryse, a flu and needing to find something out." Punk said._

"_Ohh, don't tell the guys. But, Maryse might…might be pregnant."Aj said. "Ohh…So were you having a good dream?"Punk smirked. "I was, you know what it was."Aj said. "You on House Hunters with Kelly? That was funny."Punk chuckled. "Sure, make fun of my dreams. I can do the same to you."Aj said._

"_Oh…Don't start."Punk said. "You're the one who wants to go sky-diving with a lion."Aj said. "Ay! Don't bring Hester into this!"Punk said. "You named him?"Aj giggled. "Yes I did, I can bring him in the dream. Wanna meet him?"Punk smirked._

"_Aw, Hell no. You bring Hester in this dream and I will fucking smack that smirk off your face!" Aj protested. "Ok, ok.I should at least get a kiss for this."Punk pouted. "Not happening Punk." Aj said._

"_Your just afraid of the effect I have on you."Punk smirked. "I have the same effect on you, I can tell."Aj said. "At least I can admit it. You do."Punk said. "Fuck you."Aj said. "I'm holding back my comment."Punk smirked. "I don't want to!"Aj said, glaring at him._

"_Sure you don't, who kissed who two nights ago?"Punk smirked. "I was half asleep!"Aj lied. "You know I can tell that you're lying."Punk laughed. "Fuck! Stupid mind reading shit."Aj frowned, kicking a nearby rock into the lake near them._

"_It's my turn."Punk said before he kissed her. Aj kissed back after a few seconds, trying to ignore the tickling feeling they both had. "Hah, you kissed me back."Punk smirked after he pulled away a few minutes later. "I hate you."Aj replied after a few moments._

"Punk!"Eve shouted, finally getting his attention. "What?"Punk looked at her. "Hell, I was calling you're name for like 5 minutes. What's wrong with you?"Eve asked. "Nothing, I'm fine. What do you want?"Punk said.

"Aj, foods here."Kelly said, gently shaking Aj's shoulder so she'd wake up. "Ok I got it."Aj said, rolling off the couch so she landed on the floor. "Why'd you do that?"Maryse asked. "It'll wake me up a little." Aj said before she flipped Punk off when he chuckled.


	6. See, I'm not the only one

"_This is Hester! Isn't he cute?"Punk asked as he pet the lion. "Your face won't be if Hester doesn't leave this dream right now." Aj scowled slightly as she backed off a little towards the little cliff. "So you're saying my face is cute?" Punk grinned slightly. "THAT'S NOT THE FUCKING POINT PHILLIP."Aj growled._

"_Oooo, Hester someone's angry."Punk said to the lion who nodded in agreement. "Phillip.."Aj warned him. "Bitch shut up!"Hester groaned. "What the hell?!"Aj gaped at the lion. "Yeah I talk! By the way you look like a whore."Hester said. "HESTER!? No she doesn't you're in timeout next time we meet."Punk glared slightly at him._

"_Fine.."Hester said as he quickly ran and pushed Aj off the little cliff before Punk made him disappear. "This water is…cold."Aj said as she floated in the lake. Punk looked over the edge and chuckled slightly. "Punk….I am going to hurt you. And not in any dreams. In real life so you actually hurt."Aj glared. "Nothing you haven't done before."Punk said before taking a running jump into the water._

"_I hate you."Aj glared slightly at him after he landed in the water. "Nooo you don't. You don't love me yet, but you don't hate me."Punk said. "Who said I'd ever love you?"Aj said. "….I did."Punk replied after a few moments. Aj rolled her eyes but giggled slightly at his tone. Punk smiled in victory, having made her laugh._

_Punk pulled her against him in the lake and grinned at her. Aj rolled her eyes at his goofyness and looked at the little to none space that was between them. Right as he was about to kiss her, everything went black._

"Aj wake up! We're supposed to meet everyone for breakfast."Kelly said, shaking Aj's shoulder. "I'm up, I'm up!...Shit…"Aj said as she fell off the bed. Kelly giggled and started brushing her hair again. Aj laughed at herself and quickly got dressed before they left to Ihop.

Aj smacked Punk upside the head. "Oww."Punk fake pouted rubbing the back of his head. "You deserve it. Next time I sleep I'm bringing a knife so I can kill Hester."Aj scowled. "Nooo Don't kill Hester!"Punk half shouted. "Fine, But don't bring him again."Aj said. "You have to kiss me first….then we have a deal."Punk said.

"Wouldn't a handshake work?"Aj said. "Nope!"Punk grinned. "Fine, Fine."Aj sighed before she kissed him. Punk kissed her back and snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke apart when a couple passing cars honked at them. Aj blushed before looking at Punk, "Watch that is gonna be on the internet."

"I wouldn't doubt it."Punk chuckled. "What's taking them forever?"Aj groaned. "I thought you and Kelly would have came together."Punk said. "We would have but Trent wanted to come with us and I knew I'd be a third wheel so I decided I'd just drive here by myself."Aj said. "I walked."Punk told her. "Why?"Aj asked confused. "So I wouldn't have to go to the gym today." Punk chuckled. "Man, I should have thought of that."Aj laughed as she sat on the bench. "You don't need it. What do you weigh? 80 pounds?"Punk teased her.

"I weight 107, thank you very much."Aj said. "Still not a lot. I can pick you up without an ease."Punk said before he picked her up like it was nothing. "Put me down!"Aj giggled. "See like nothing."Punk said after he set her down. "You probably weight a lot."Aj smirked slightly. "That's not nice…."Punk frowned.

"Sorry."Aj replied. Punk gave her a small smirk before he kissed her. Aj kissed back as Maryse showed up. "Oh wow.."Maryse giggled. Aj quickly pulled away and blushed. Punk chuckled slightly. "You two look like sooo cute together!"Maryse smiled after noticing the look on Aj's face.

_We need to talk later,_ Aj thought as she took a bite of her pancakes. _Ok…Where,_ Punk looked at her. _Um…Your hotel room Kelly will be in mine,_ Aj thought. _Ok…Room 213. _Aj nodded slightly so he knew she'd remember it. "Aj… Can we talk real quick?"Maryse said. Aj nodded and followed her to the bathroom.

"Are you dating Punk?" Maryse asked as she brushed her hair in the restroom. "No…We're gonna talk later."Aj said. "You two should get together! You'd make a cute couple, like total perfection."Maryse said. "I don't know."Aj said. "Do it! Trust me Aj."Maryse said. "Has being pregnant made you a fucking fortune teller?"Aj said. "Noooo. I just know guys and girls. I know Punk would treat you right." Maryse smiled at her.

"Fucking fortune teller you are."Aj muttered as they sat back down. Maryse giggled. "Really?"Punk said after hearing what happened from Aj's head. "Yep."Aj nodded. "See I'm not the only one."Punk said. Aj frowned slightly and flipped him off.


	7. I'll give us a try

Punk stepped aside and let Aj in his hotel room. Aj plopped down on the couch and look some of his chips. "Make yourself comfortable."Punk chuckled as he sat next to her. "I plan to."Aj replied, eating another chip. "Ok…so?"Punk said, glancing at the tv before at her.

"So?"Aj glanced at him."Did you come over just to eat my junk food?"Punk looked at her. "No!"Aj giggled. "Then?"Punk said. "…I was expecting you to bring it up."Aj looked at him. "Don't you have something to say?"Punk smirked at her. "Fine, I'll go first. I'm willing to give this a try….Us a try."Aj said. "Maryse really got to your head huh?"Punk chuckled. "Wouldn't you know? You've been in my head."Aj said.

"Nope, haven't been paying attention. I gave you space."Punk said."…Maybe I don't want space."Aj glanced at him before changing the channel. Aj smirked when Punk just looked at her. "Haha, you speechless."Aj said. "The same girl who hated me a few weeks ago, I'm now dating."Punk chuckled.

"You and Maryse are persistent. What can I say?"Aj giggled. "Definitely…especially when you're after a beautiful girl."Punk smiled at her. "Well, I should get back before Trent and Kelly start to….so I can kick him out."Aj said as she stood up.

"Have fun."Punk chuckled. "I will, trust me. See ya Monday Phil."Aj pecked his lips before she ran out the door. Punk laughed quietly and went over to close the hotel room door.

Raw, Monday

"Maryse…you should get a job as a fortune teller."Aj looked at her. "Maybe I should. It would give me something to do while I'm pregnant."Maryse shrugged. "You guys are weird."Kelly said. "Says the one who was getting fucked in the janitor's closet."Aj retorted. "Are you and Trent in high school Kel?"Eve giggled.

"I know at least one of you has too."Kelly said. "Don't tell Kane…"Aj bit her lip. "Seriously? When?"Kaitlyn gaped at her. "Yep! And like a year ago….Punk knows about it."Aj said. "How did he find out?"Eve asked. "I didn't exactly want to tell him."Aj said. "What do you mean?"Kelly asked. "Kane told him."Aj lied.

"During the break with his wife huh?"Maryse said. "Yeah. Dated for a couple months."Aj nodded slightly. "Bitch you never told me!"Kaitlyn and Kelly frowned, smacking her. "Sorry."Aj rolled her eyes. "Sup girls."Trent said walking up with the guys. "Trent."Aj smirked at him. "Ah fuck."Trent said when he realized she knew what he and Kelly did.

"Hahaha you're so lucky I'm feeling nice today. I won't go around saying what you did. Like you did to me. Or started to do before I hurt you."Aj glared slightly at him. "That was funny."Punk said. "Watch it boy."Aj said. "It was funny."Trent said. "I'LL STICK Kane on you."Aj said. "I heard my name."Kane said, walking up. "Kane!"Aj smiled. "Hey shortie."Kane smiled back. "Trent here was about to run around and tell everyone."Aj said. "Were you?"Kane looked at Trent. "No NO….No I wasn't."Trent said quickly. "Good because I will…"Kane whispered the rest in his ear before walking off.

"Now that was funny."Aj smirked. "I will hurt you."Trent glared. "You can't, I'm too awesome."Aj replied as Punk took her hand in his. "Wayyyyy too awesome for you Trent."Maryse smiled.

"Be nice to my boyfriend."Kelly protested before she laughed. "I have a match, I'll be back."Punk said. "I'm going out there with you."Aj said. "Ok, but why?"Punk said. "One, I might hurt Trent and 2, Because I can."Aj smirked at him. Punk chuckled as they walked off to the gorilla position.


	8. I Hate You

"_Oh look who's here."Hester said rolling his eyes. "Really Phil?"Aj asked, looking at him. "B—Bu-But he's my pet."Punk pouted. "He's about to be a dead pet…and you're going to be a dead man if you bring anymore hateful animals into these dreams."Aj glared at him, pointing the gun at Hester."Nooo!"Punk frowned as she shot Hester and the gun disappeared._

"I can't believe you're so upset."Aj said when they woke up. "But you killed Hester."Punk frowned, rolling onto his side to face her on the bed. "Get over it. You're acting like a big baby." Aj said. "You're being mean."Punk pouted. 'It was an imaginary lion."Aj pointed out. "We should get a dog."Punk chuckled slightly. "Who'd watch it?"Aj asked.

"Us, then Colt if we can't bring it on the road for a bit."Punk replied. "That'd be cool."Aj smiled. "Now, I'm going back to sleep it's only 8."Punk said. "Nuh uh. Maryse and Mike are supposed to—"Aj started to say when someone knocked on the hotel room door, "They're here." "Aww man."Punk groaned, covering his face with the sheets.

"Hey Aj! Where's Punk?"Maryse asked. "Idiot won't get out of bed."Aj said before they all started laughing. "Shut up! Do I have to smack all of you?"Punk shouted. "Yes!"Maryse shouted back. "Fuck you."Punk grumbled as he walked in and sat on the couch. "Someone's angry."Maryse teased him.

"I hate you."Punk replied. "You don't hate me. You're just grumpy because you just woke up."Maryse said. "Whatever. So why are you here? I wanna go back to bed."Punk said. "Phil!"Aj said, smacking his stomach. "Oww."Punk said.

"You sir, are a very angry man."Aj said as she walked up to him in the arena hallway. "Not in the mood Aj."Kane scowled. "Ay, be nice to me. I wasn't the one who got your father back."Aj said. "You're right, I'm gonna go hurt Orton."Kane said starting to walk away. "Noo, you can do that after. We need to talk."Aj said, moving to stop him from walking.

"I'm gonna smack you Miz."Cody said. "Can you catch me?"Miz said before turning to rolled his eyes and stuck his foot out and tripped Miz."That was easy."Trent noted. "Dumbass."Cody laughed as he pushed Miz with his foot.

"Why am I the laughing stock of this group?"Miz grumbled as he got up. "Cause you're easy to pick on."Punk replied."You guys are so mean."Miz pouted. "Baby, it's your fault. Toughen up."Maryse said before she giggled at him. "Ugghhh….Where's Aj?"Kaitlyn sighed as she kicked a crate.

"I thought she was here."Eve said looking around the group. "Nope!"Maryse said shaking her head. "Oh."Kaitlyn said. "Why you looking for her?"Cody asked. "None of your business Rhodes."Kaitlyn replied. "You are EVIL."Cody grumbled. "You guys are acting like freaking children."Kelly said rolling her eyes at them. "You're a child."Punk told Kelly who in return, flipped him off. "Ouch."Cody growled when Kaitlyn smacked him. "You deserved it boy."Kaitlyn said. "EVIL."Cody muttered under his breath earning another smack from Kaitlyn.

"Did he say he'd do it?"Kelly asked when Aj walked up. "Yeah but he was going to go find Randy."Aj said. "To kill him?"Kelly guessed. "Yeah but he better not. Randy is good for business."Aj said shaking her head.


	9. Updates

I seriously have no ideas for this story of Best of Me right you guys wanna give me ideas for each or both storys,which hopefully you do if you like the story :P,you can PM me your idea.I'm sure I'll try and use em all.

And I'll be having a couple Walking Dead storys coming out soon, one oneshot (which isn't a couple oneshot btw) and an actual story which will have a couple.

So...yeah thats pretty much it.I'll be uploading more since I can use my sisters do I have any Walking Dead fans reading my storys?If so, tell me what you're expecting or wanna see in my story and in the next episode. And what do you think of The Governor and Andrea?Maggie and Glenn getting kidnapped?


	10. First person to know

**A/N: I know it's short, sorry. I've been working on a few stories to upload. They'll be uploaded after the 10****th**** chapter because of the couple. Planning to upload more, on this and on my YouTube channel. I also have an AJ/Trent Barreta story coming pretty soon. Another thing, 's are Punk and {}'s are AJ. :3**

That's your plan? AJ looked up from her comic book to look at him. {Yeah, that's my plan. Problem, Punk?} No…No Problem. Should be hilarious though

Punk glanced at Kelly as he rolled his eyes. "Bitch, it's possible." Kelly said. "I seriously doubt it." Maryse said. "What if it is?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No." Maryse said. "That was kind of mean." AJ giggled, closing her comic to join in the conversation. "Was not. I was just stating the truth." Maryse said.

"Your truth is a lie." AJ replied as they walked to catering. "Pshh. Bitch please." Maryse said. Oh. AJ glanced at Punk from watching where she was walking.

{Bitch, you Shh.} That wasn't nice {I never claimed to be.} Oh? {I will kick you Ugh. You're complicated. AJ rolled her eyes at that comment before she kicked his leg.

"Ow! Why?" He said, rubbing his leg. "I'm not complicated." She said simply. "When did he say that?" Kelly asked confused.

"Err... This morning." AJ answered. "And you're kicking him now?" Maryse asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yup…Bitch." AJ said, looking at Punk who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Would you guys stop acting 5?" Kaitlyn asked. "Nope!" Punk answered with a grin. AJ giggled, jumping on Punks back when he wasn't paying attention.

"Ah! Fuck, I'm getting attacked." Punk said. Everyone laughed, continuing to talk about whether Amy and Kane could get pregnant.

"Why is the conversation on whether Kane and I can have kids?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow as the two walked up. "Uh…Uh…Because I want to be an aunt." AJ said, nodding her head.

"Yeah! Aunt." Kelly nodded. "You idiots are up to something and I don't like it." Kane groaned. "When did you ever like anything I do?" AJ asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Never." Kane replied with a grin. "You're about as scary as fuckin' Barney." Kelly said. "You better run!" Amy laughed. Kelly looked at her confused before running, Kane chasing after her.

{Don't duck.} I'm currently wrestling and you want me not to duck Cenas clothesline. Yeah right. {Shh…he's behind you.} You aren't helping..

{What if I was trying to help Cena win? Would I be a bad girlfriend?} Yup. {Oh. Maybe I'll back out.} You do that. {we still on for movies later? Of course, if you'll excuse me, I just got AA'd to hell.

{Sounds painful.} It is. {...Kick out...} Punk rolled his eyes as he kicked out of the pin. Cena sighed and tried to pin Punk again to no avail. Punk managed to kick him away, rolling out of the ring for space.

AJ turned to glare at Punk. "What'd I do?" He asked. "You know what you're doing. Stop." She said. "Nope, I'm good." He grinned. "What are y'all talking about?" Maryse asked.

"Nothing…Nothing..." Punk answered. "COULD YOU FUCKING STOP SINGING TAYLOR SWIFT?!" AJ shouted a few minutes later, glaring at Punk. "B-But why?" Punk asked, grinning slightly. "You're giving me a headache! And I know you're singing it on purpose!" She scowled.

"Err…How do you know he was singing Taylor Swift? I didn't hear anything..." Maryse said. "Hah! There's no excuse for this." Punk chuckled. "Might as well tell her...We're crazy either way." AJ said, looking at Punk.

"..I'm confused." Maryse said. "Well...Punk and I can sort of...read each other's mind. And uh... Talk to each other that way." AJ said, not knowing how to explain it. "Still confused." Maryse said.

"That's the best way to explain it." AJ shrugged. "Err...What's he thinking?" Maryse asked. "He's still singing Taylor Swift. FUCKING STOP IT, ASSHOLE." AJ said.

"But I don't wanna!" Punk whined playfully. AJ giggled as she rolled her eyes. "You're so weird." She said. "Awe. Thanks!" He said. "Huh." Maryse mused. "If we could keep this secret, that'd be great. Frankly, we still don't even know what this is." AJ said.

"Ah makes sense. Wait… So if you two argue and one walks out, you two can still bug each other?" Maryse asked curiously. "Yep, pretty much! Sometimes we can block each other out, although you can faintly still hear the other person. But, it means we work stuff out much quicker than…normal people." AJ answered.


End file.
